Obsolete or Relocated Rooms
During Spineworld's active period, various rooms were removed or shifted to other locations for one reason or another. Cloud Spire Cloud Plaza The original Cloud Plaza consisted of the Pet Shop and the Info Room, which lead to the lift area to The Beneath. Later, the Pet Shop was replaced by the Member's Lounge, and Snipo Snapo, the hairdressers, opened adjacent. A statue resembling a cat was located towards the centre of the buildings at the left of the plaza, which was surrounded by benches for players to sit and socialise on. A Telly-port was also available below the statue. Around the front-most edge of the plaza, wooden boardwalks projected from the land, which players could sit on. Towards the right edge of the plaza, the Info Desk could be found, which was moved from the Info Room and replaced by The Beneath lift. Info Room The Info Room was a large but empty room, containing nothing but the Info Desk. This is probably why it was removed, and the Info Desk was relocated to Cloud Plaza, attached to the same block which features Sky Towers. The Den Lift Hall The Den Lift Hall was the original way to access The Den. It was located on a floor between Cloud Spire and The Beneath. It was later relocated to Cloud Plaza, next door to Sky Towers. Aqua Lounge Lift Hall The Aqua Lounge, much like The Den, was accessible via the lift shaft in Cloud Plaza. It was later relocated to the same floor as The Beneath. Idol 2007 During Christmas 2007, Playdo setup a new page on their website. Navigating to beta.playdo.com/idol2007 would allow users to login and download songs from Idol 2007 (presumably Swedish Idol 2007?). According to Wikia user ''Famerdave'', submitting an email address to the form found on the Idol 2007 page would grant access to the special Idol 2007 room, which contained a Swedish-speaking DJ, who would play music at a DJ deck. The Beneath These rooms were in the Beneath until April 1st 2009 when they were deleted. Parts of these rooms have moved into The Beneath and never came back. The Beneath Station This place is a station where the train came to take people to The Maze Station. There are two platforms, however one of them was in use. The train track was moved into Everflow Cavern. The Maze Station This place is where the train came to take people to The Beneath Station. There were two platforms, however one of them was in use. The Node The Node was a big round room with statues in the middle. There were plants and stalagmites and stalactites. There were also many doors, however two of them could be accessible. The Cave of Shrines This was a place filled with some statues. There was a bridge and another entry but they were not accessible and there were two doors that were. Meyan Jungle These rooms were combined into one. Meyan Temple East The Meyan Temple East was where the Skyplane departed. There was also many old buildings there and a shop. Meyan Temple West The Meyan Temple West was where the Skytram departed to The Beneath. There was also a post office there and a jungle shop. Misty Island Stable Yard The Stable Yard was where the horses were kept. There was also the back door of Misty Mansion. There was also a bridge that must've taken you to more of the world and originally there was another bridge right underneath the Mansion like a tunnel. It was coming from open water though. Category:Places